My Boys
by merlin magic
Summary: I felt something pull me, I felt a sensation of falling, and then everything went black. Just read


The date was October 13, 2006. A Friday. It was also my 15th birthday. I had skipped school and was getting bored. I took the opertunety to take a nap, but that did'nt last long.

"Conchita!" a whining voice called to me just as I was about to fall asleep. It was my younger brother, Richard.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Will you watch _Newsies_ with us?" my other brother shouted. His name was Jackson. Richard and Jackson were twins.

"Again? Guys, that would be the 20th time you've watched that movie this week." I yelled at them as I truged down the stairs. There would be no sleeping now.

"_Please_." Both of my brothers said at the same time. They had big blue puppy dog eyes. I have never been able to resist puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I stood over them with my hands on my hips, " but you have to promise that you will not watch it tomarrow."

"Deal!" the twins both lifted one foot into the air. I tapped each foot in turn with one of my own.

They had just gotten the DVD for my birthday. My parents always get my sibling one present on my birthday and I always get one on each of theirs. This year we had gotten presents early because my grandparents could only come into town on the weekend before. To tell you the truth, I had yet to see the movie. So far I had managed to avoid my brothers insistence that the intiere family watch the movie. And belive me, we have a large family.

Jackson and Richard skipped into the living room with me tagging behind. My older brother was getting some big music award and the intier family went to support him. Meanwhile, even though it is my birthday, I get stuck at home with the twins. My mom stopped thaking them out a while back becoude theynever seemed to be able to behave themselves. They are both 11 and I being the next youngest in the family ( exept for Emory, but he was in jail, I may talk more about this later) got to babysit.

"hey, 'chita. Can you help us with the DVD?'

I got the movie going and we settled down to watch. It wasn't that bad a movie. What I found most interesting was the way the story was so belivable. I thought for a mimute that Spot, Jack, and David were real people, that is until Jackson let out a loud snore. I paused the DVD and carried the twins to the bed they shared.

The family dog, Kitty, began to bark and I noticed it was raining. Kitty is afraid of thunderstorms so I took him down into the basement.

I came back to the living room and started the movir again. I was at the part where Pulitzer talks to Jack and David helps Jack run away. When, suddenly, I felt something pull me, I felt a senscation of falling, and then everything went black.

When I finally opened my eyes I saw one of the cutest guys in the world. I could have swore I was dreaming (a.) because guys this hot never give me a second glace and (b.) this guy was David from Newsies.

"morning," he said cheerfully.

I screamed and tried to scramble away, but was stoped by David grabing my arm, which (cawincidetaly) caused me to scream louder. Lucky David.

"David? Is everything all right in there? Did she wake up?" a voice called from out in the hall.

David yelled back, "Everything's fine. She's up. Will you go tell Mush?"

I had stopped screaming. David coaxed me back down on to the bed. I was still trying to figure out what had happened. Was it possible that I had somehow ended up _in _Newsies?

Before I could consider this further, Jack Kelly and Mush ran into the room. Damn, are all guys around here this hot? David had settaled back into the chair that was posiioned next to the bed. Mush neald by the bed and Jack stood behind David and the chair.

"Hi! My name is Mush. Are you doing anything tonight?"

Jack thwacked him on the head and said," Mush, she just woke up. Give her time to recover before you 'sweep her off her feet.' And we need to find out where she is from so we can get her home."

My head was spinning. What was going on? I put my hand on my head. It was throbbing like I had hit it on something hard.

David looked concerned, "Jack, will you go get a glass of water for our friend?" Jack ran out of the room," Mush, can you get the brown bottle from the cabinet?"

We were in a small room. The only things in the room were my bed, the chair in which David sat, a cabinet on the wall, a small table next to the table, and a framed newspaper article hanging next to the door.

David reached for a spoon on the table and took the bottle that Mush handed him. He poared the gupy substance into the spoon. Holding the spoon in front of my mouth, I drank the liquid. It was horrable.

Couffing and sputtering, I managed a single sentence," Are you _tring_ to poison me?"

" I'm really sorry, miss," David smirked slightly.

Mush had settled himself onto the foot of the bed," We are sorry, But you will never get better if you don't take the medicane. "

"Oh so that was medicine, could have fooled me."

"Mush, David," Jack said as he walked in with a cup, "What are you doing to our lovely geust?" Jack winked as he passed me the water. The water tasted delishes after the horid medicine.

Now that I could talk, I decided to voice my confution," What is going on? Where am I? What are you doing here? How did I get here? What day is it? Why.."

"Slow down," David said, the boys looked at one another," Perhaps I should explain."

"Ya thnk!"

Please review and tell me if this isn't utter crap and if I should continue. I know this has been done a million times, but mine will be different, I promise.


End file.
